


Pirate Fic V

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-01
Updated: 2002-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Pirate Fic V

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Pirate Fic V

## Pirate Fic V

#### by Bertie

Subject: [slashingmulder] FIC: Pirate 5 by Bertie (ONE UNFISHED SERIES) Date: Wednesday, May 29, 2002 12:08 AM 

Title: Pirate Fic  
Author: Bertie  
Date: 5/29/02  
Pairing: M/Sk   
Category: AU  
Rating: NC-17  
Archive: please do  
Feedback:   
Series/Sequel: Chapter 5 of Pirate fic  
Warning: EEEK Het! of the Marita/Krycek variety and CSM/Scully Ew! Other web sites: http://www.squidge.org/~vyper/BertiesFics/fics.htm Notes: Thanks much goes to Jessabelle for a quick beta! 

* * *

Scully stared at the priest, not quite believing she was going through with this. 

"With this ring I thee wed..." 

She stared sightlessly into Lord Spender's eyes, not wanting to believe she had actually agreed to be Lady Spender. She wistfully wondered how her wedding day would have been if it was Lord Mulderton by her side. 

* * *

"Oh, please!" groaned Fox, as the captain and Alex teased him with their tongues and fingers. 

"Take pity on him, Alex," murmured the captain, his fingers thrust deep inside the writhing young man. Alex smiled and obliged him, bending down to take the former lord's long, impressive cock deep in his mouth. 

"Oh, yes!" cried Fox, whimpering with elation that someone had engulfed his purple and leaking cock. 

* * *

Without even a kiss, which Dana was strangely grateful for; Lord Spender brought his wife home after a short celebration with their family and friends. Dana did not reveal to her husband that she had been with another before their wedding night. The fact that it was a chambermaid, using a device Dana had picked up in her travels that had taken her maidenhood, did not seem the most appropriate thing to reveal at the time. She at least was thankful he treated her gently in bed; she was very much aware of the status of some wives. Though she was small, if he had ever tried to hurt her or damage her, she would have done whatever she could to get away. 

* * *

Fox bent and kissed Alex over and over. "I don't ever want to return to England now. My place is with you, at your side, forever." He laid his head on his lover's shoulder and sighed contentedly. Alex chewed on his lip, wondering what he could do to change Fox's mind...but another part of him enjoyed the way the innocent man looked at him with such adoration. He was very glad the captain was snoring loudly on the other side of them. He wasn't sure if he could trust letting his captain know of Fox's feelings for him. 

* * *

Marita was totally incensed. The brat Fox was totally preoccupying her lover and keeping him from her. She would just have to do something about that. She waited until Alex was alone, which wasn't very often, the captain kept Alex with the boy continuously. Alex was leaving the cabin to clean out the cloths he had used on Fox after a wonderful night of lovemaking when Marita wandered over to him like a cat with its tail held high. 

"Cleaning, Alex? I thought you had someone to do that for you now," she purred in his ear, her body pressed sensually against his side. 

"Fox is different...he was not raised to serve as I was..." Alex replied after a momentary pause. 

"So he isn't going to be a member of this crew? Just the captain's plaything?" She did her best not to keep the anger and jealousy out of her voice. 

"He will do what the captain wishes of him, Marita." 

She pouted, and then decided to change tactics. She ran a hand down his chest and licked his ear. "I've missed you, Alex. The captain always let me have you sometimes. Please come to me tonight..." 

A shiver ran through him. Marita was an amazingly sensual creature herself. He pressed his lips to hers and held her against him for a moment. 

"I will ask the captain...I promise." 

Marita smiled. She was glad she had gotten him to agree to at least that. She was certain the captain would allow Alex to come to her if he asked specifically. 

* * *

"You are leaving?" asked Fox, worry showing in his face and his voice. 

"Only until tomorrow, Fox. Do not worry. The captain will be here to stay with you. He is a good man and a very good lover." 

Fox bit his lip. He had known this would probably happen at some point, but he had hoped that his lover would never leave him. 

"C-can I go with you?" 

Alex smiled at that, knowing that for all the delicious images those words evoked, Fox had no clue what they would entail. 

"I am sure Marita would definitely want to have you as well, my love, but I think the captain would be upset. He would not have a bed warmer. I think he would want you to stay with him. Please, my sweet Fox. He'll be gentle because I will ask him to be." 

Fox shuddered, but nodded. The captain had been more attentive to him and hadn't been as rough as he was the first time they had been together. He sighed heavily after taking a deep breath. 

"Do not worry, my Fox. Captain Skinner can be an amazing lover...you just need to get used to his direct approach." 

Fox nodded and moved his face just right to be kissed. Alex smiled at how easily affectionate he was, considering all that he had been through. Another niggling thought was that Fox was too fixated on him. If he knew the captain as well as he did... He sighed, doubting the former lord would ever have feelings for the big man as he did. He bent and kissed his Fox softly then ever harder, pressing his tongue into the pliant mouth. When he moaned into his kiss, Alex ran a hand down his back, pressing him closer. He pulled away, knowing if he weren't careful, he would throw Fox on the bed and fuck him senseless. 

"Be good, my love, for the captain and he will be good to you," Alex breathed before walking out of the cabin. 

Fox felt desolate. He whimpered until he heard the door open again. The captain smiled, seeing his beautiful Fox lying in wait for him. Then he noticed the worry etched on the pretty boy's face. He tutted at Fox's reaction. 

"Sweet Fox, there is nothing to fear. I'm here for your pleasure." 

The former lord somehow doubted that. 

"Come; help this old man from his clothing." 

Fox jumped up from the bed and helped the large man with his clothing, hoping that Alex was right. The big man grabbed him suddenly and pressed his hard lips against Fox's. The captain cupped the boy's ass in both hands and pressed him hard against his body, reveling in the feel of the sweet writhing flesh. 

When the captain pulled away to breathe, Fox was dazed with passion. He couldn't believe he would respond so well to the older man. The strong hands seemed to stir pleasure inside Fox that he thought he only felt for Alex. When one thick finger was inserted in his backside, Fox realized it was the possessive touch that was so thrilling to him. He pushed his rear back into the grasping hands. 

The captain smiled, loving how responsive his captive had become. He knew he owed it all to Alex, but he had no doubt he would win the boy's affections on his own. He bent to capture the long sleek neck in his mouth and licked and sucked until he heard the boy panting when his tongue lapped over Fox's Adam's apple. He pulled away, hearing the boy groan in frustration, and smiled. 

"Don't worry, Fox. I will take you soon. Lay back on the bed, sweet thing. I will be with you shortly." The captain pulled off the rest of his clothes and moved closer toward the bed. Fox's eyes widened at the large column of flesh standing nearly straight up. He couldn't believe that had entered his body several times. He blushed; remembering how he had enjoyed it after Alex had shown him how pleasurable it could be. 

The captain nearly groaned as Fox's tongue came out to lick his lips. "Would you like to taste me, boy?" 

Fox's eyes widened even more at that prospect and he nodded. The captain grinned and moved closer to the boy's face to give him easier access. Fox's stuck his tongue out tentatively and licked the top, causing the older man to groan. Those sweet lips would make the captain lose his seed all over that pretty face if he didn't steel himself. 

* * *

Marita had her hand down Alex's trousers, playing with him. She looked up into his beautiful eyes, then frowned. He was not even aware of what she was doing. 

"Alex, what's wrong? The virgin prince still on your mind?" She tried to sound calm but she wanted to bite him fiercely for ignoring her. 

"Virgin prince? He isn't a virgin and he isn't a prince..." Alex said distractedly. 

"Has he been with a woman?" she asked, purring into his ear while nibbling on the outer edge. 

"I don't think he was with anyone before he was taken." 

"Then he is still a virgin...maybe I should show him what it's like to be with a woman, Alex," Marita said, quickly deciding how her lover would pay attention to her. 

Alex almost looked in horror at Marita. He would have to distract her from her train of thought. He grabbed her and thrust his tongue deeply in her mouth. She purred, happy to have found a way to keep him attuned to her. 

* * *

Fox was gasping as the captain's tongue flicked over his most private place, amazed at how pleasurable it was and how the other man seemed to enjoy it as well. "Oh, captain," he moaned. 

The older man pulled away and Fox whimpered from the loss. "Call me Walter, my dear boy." 

Walter. Fox ran that through his mind, trying it on for size, then he moaned, "Walter, please take me now." 

The captain pulled away and dabbed some oil on his straining cock, then looked down in delight at the beautiful sweat drenched, writhing body laying open for his touch. He grinned. 

"Are you ready for me?" he husked. Fox nodded his head vigorously, thrusting his hips upward, showing how eager he was for his captain. 

* * *

"Are you ready for me?" asked Charles, hopefully. 

Dana held back a sigh. At least he was courteous to her. She had heard horror stories where men would enter their wife's bedchamber and take what they wanted and leave their wives hurting afterwards. Though she rarely received pleasure when her husband visited her, she was not hurt by his attentions. She received pleasure instead from her chambermaid nightly, who slept with her when her husband wasn't visiting her bedchamber. This was one consolation for her rather boring marriage. She berated herself constantly for giving in to her father's wishes. 

* * *

"Give it to me, boy," growled Walter, after thrusting hard inside him and making him writhe in pleasure when the certain place inside him was caressed deliciously. Fox was delirious, but knew what his captain was demanding; with an arch of his back, he came profusely, hitting himself on the chin 

* * *

Marita was a beautiful woman; Alex was in no doubt about that. She was curved in such ways that no man ever was and he was quite happy with the difference. He nuzzled in between her breasts as he thrust continuously. 

Marita lay wide open, her legs wrapped about Alex's hips. As her body hummed along with Alex's thrusts, she lazily thought of the first time she had been with Alex. He had never been with a woman and she was quite delighted in showing him the ways of the world. She didn't know at the time that he was well versed in the ways of another sort. It had taken her by surprise when she saw the captain grab Alex, kiss him and grope his ass so intimately when he had introduced her to the older man. She found the captain rather boring since he was only interested in men and not women. At least Alex was fun; otherwise she would have abandoned the ship long ago. 

'Hmm, maybe if I can taste some of Fox's flesh, I won't leave when we land,' she thought idly, before a hard thrust brushed against her just right and sent her tumbling over the edge of ecstasy. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Bertie 


End file.
